Un Inusual Halloween
by CerezOo-chan Li
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?: De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. [AU] [Resumen] Él nunca pensó que era tan difícil escoger un disfraz... Ella tampoco pensó que tropezarse como lo hacia le traería mas de un problema... [el crédito de la imagen no es MIA]


**_¡Un Inusual Halloween!_**

* * *

Noche de luna llena…

Cosas pasaran, sin duda un Halloween inolvidable…

¿Dulce o truco?

¿Una maldición o diversión?

* * *

¡Splash!, hizo eco en toda la calle, el ruido que hicieron las llaves que llevaba en las manos, al estrellarse en un charco de agua, era de noche, una inusual luna llena alumbraba las calles que ahora andaban desiertas, la persona que boto el objeto se agacho recogiéndola aunque era un poco incómodo por la vestimenta que traía.

Sin duda esto de vestirse para celebrar Halloween era todo un caos más, si no tienes la menor idea de cómo escoger un traje, pensando que era lo más simple **«**cuanto había estado equivocado**»** pensó, un chico de pelo castaño que no se podía ver por su traje y sin duda, ese traje le quedaba ajustado, gracias al cielo podía respirar ya que los únicos lugares en su cuerpo que recibían la brisa eran sus ojos color ámbar, la nariz tan roja como una manzana por la brisa fría de la noche y su boca un poco rajada por lo mismo, el único consuelo que tenía era que el traje era caliente…

Tuvo una tarde sumamente mal, no quería disfrazarse de mago, ni de animal, así que en la vitrina de esa tienda lo vio, si señores Shaoran li encontró el traje perfecto de _**momia**_, a simple vista parecía lo más sencillo, sin dudarlo dos veces lo compro, luego de comprar más cosas para la fiesta al que lo invitaron se lo llevo a su casa, poniendo manos a la obra se cambió y ahí fue como empezó todo..

El traje que le dieron era más pequeño que el que pidió, como dicen el dicho: **«**_para todo hay una solución**»**,_ entonces llamo a la tienda, pero solo le dijeron que no habían más trajes todos agotados, ya no habían más trajes por lo cual tuvo que conformarse por el que tenía;

–Joder, que sí no fuera porque Eriol sutilmente me amenazó, yo no tendría que hacer este ridículo–, grito desesperado en el vestidor nuestro castaño...

Luego de tanto pelear con el traje, logro ponérselo, pero había un inconveniente no podía ver, le costaba respirar, como pudo rasgo la parte que cubría los ojos, luego la nariz y la boca, cuando ya estaba, tropezó con algo en el suelo, haciendo malabares en un esfuerzo en vano para evitar caerse, cayó encima de la tina, la cual estaba con algo de agua, para el colmo, algo de color fucsia chillante, **«**que era algo que su prima Meiling usaba, sepa dios para que y porque llego ahí**»**, rápidamente se derramo en toda la tina, cuando intento pararse se resbalo, en un acto de reflejo agarro la manija de la ducha abriéndola y mojándose por complejo, al final pudo salir de la tina dando como resultado…

Él mojado con un traje de color fucsia chillante, trato de limpiarlo pero para el colmo de males, el traje era cien por ciento absorbente de líquidos –suspiro- cuando iba a rendirse para quitarse el disfraz sonó el teléfono y contesto:

– Hola–, gruño un tanto molesto por todo lo que le había pasado.

– Wow que mal genio tienes–, se escuchó en la otra línea mientras reían. – Te aviso que dentro de 20 minutos empieza la fiesta, quiero tu trasero aquí ¡ya! No se te olvide que el traje es obligatorio… Si no, desde ya mentalízate que vas a tener a Nakuru todo el día contigo mañana por no cumplir tu palabra–, Eriol hablo tranquilamente como si no existiera una amenazara implícita en su oración, típico de él…

- Nuestro castaño trago en seco, esta bien Eriol ahorita salgo de mi casa, mientras gemía por la amenaza sutil del pelinegro–**, **suspiro.

Sin más esa amenaza, **«**hizo que visualizara el horror de tener a Nakuru y es que era un chica bastante bella no lo negaría, pero lo volvía loco esa voz chillona, esos abrazos que te sacan el aire en un segundo, y lo peor de todo tenerla colgada en el cuello, un erizo paso en toda su espalda**»** al imaginárselo…

Se vio en el espejo y se horrorizo al verse, el con un traje de momia un tanto rasgado de un color fucsia chillante era un cuadro digno de ver –suspiro- no me queda otra más que irme antes que pasar un día con Nakuru, total era un disfraz ¿no? esperaba que nadie lo reconociera, pero prefería mil veces pasar una vergüenza como esa, a tener a Nakuru todo el día pegado a él…

Y fue así que estaba caminando a paso de tortuga entre las calles de Tomoeda, como siempre un pueblo un tanto tranquilo, pensando en vos alta…

–Joder, odio Halloween, bueno no tanto, sino que me choca, hacer el ridículo, disfrazándome de cualquier cosa, no sé como Eriol me pudo haber chantajeado con Nakuru, sino estuviera en mi casa viendo televisión tomando chocolate o chocolate mi dulce amor– , suspiro.

* * *

Cierta castaña, con un traje un tanto ¿raro?, y es que su querida amiga Tomoyo le escogió su traje como siempre lo ha hecho, el traje consistía en una falda larga algo transparente ceñido a su cintura para caer algo holgado, la cual era de un color verde oscuro, con adornos dorados en forma de hojas, flores, en toda la falda, zapatilla de tacón, algo altas no tanto pero cómodas, del mismo color de la falta, la blusa un tanto escotada ajustada al cintura, igual de transparente, claro que no se mira lo esencial, algo sexy digamos, para el gusto de nuestra castaña, el pelo lo tenía largo un castaño con reflejos dorados, que ahora bajo la luna llena, se miraba entre castaño pelirrojo, todo iba bien, salió de su casa un poco más después que su hermano Touya, como siempre nunca ha sido muy puntual que se diga, y esta no fue la excepción..

De tanto ajetreó que tuvo a la hora de cambiarse, peinarse y pintarse, salió casi que volando de su casa, por ende se le olvidó su cartera, tuvo que regresar, lo que no conto es que a la hora de tomar su cartera se tropezaría con la comida de su gato Kero, **«**¿Qué hacía la comida de Kero ahí?**»**, se preguntó mentalmente, haciendo que se cayera de cara en el piso, como resultado una mancha en el las orillas del vestido, fue rápido al baño se restregó bien el vestido, cuando lo pudo limpiar, aunque tenia el olor impregnada y una mancha mínima, no le dio mucha importancia, así que salió de su casa, **«**era de noche nadie lo notaria**»**, pensó; además era en la orilla de la falda, **«**nadie me olerá ahí ¿verdad?**»** se dijo a si misma...

A unas cuadras de su casa sonó su celular, vio la pantalla era su querida prima/amiga Tomoyo:

–Tomoyo, ya voy en camino, tuve un percance–, respondió lo más rápido posible…

–Hay Sakurita, típico de ti, ríe; está bien te espero no tardes ok–, responde al otro lado del celular una melodiosa voz…

–Ok– contesto ella, mientras corta la llamada…

Caminando algo más rápido y es que le daba pena correr ya que el vestido que tenia, la tela era lago fina, -tock, tock,- solo se escuchaba el sonido de su tacones, dando la vuelta al finalizar la cuadra, para seguir su camino, cuando de repente escucho un gruñido, intentando no asustarse camino más despacio, el perro gruñón mas fuerte acercándose a ella, ella voltea a ver y era un perro algo grande y la miraba con ¿furia?...

Lo primero que hizo fue correr todo lo que le daban sus pies, el perro la siguió, ella corrió cerrando los ojos, el miedo hacia que la adrenalina se le subiera, fue una fracción de segundo cuando a lo lejos vio algo borroso de color ¿fucsia?, no calculo bien ni tampoco le dio tiempo de alertar a la persona que tenía un ¿disfraz?, pasando lo inevitable chocar uno contra otro…

* * *

Nuestro castaño suspiro, pero algo escucho, un ladrido, todo fue rápido, solo pudo voltear a ver, alguien venia corriendo y detrás venia un perro, cuando quiso actuar, solo sintió el piso duro y húmedo en su espalda, un peso encima de él, alguien que gemía, el cuadro era digno de ver…

El perro atrapo las orillas de la falda, intentado arrancarlas, Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, encima de un desconocido, abajo estaba alguien con un disfraz de momia color ¿fucsia?, el perro logro arrancar parte de la falda, cuando logro su cometido se fue por donde vino, dejando así a la inusual pareja…

Unos minutos pasaron, Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados del miedo, agarrándose del desconocido como que de ello dependiera su vida, Shaoran por su parte estaba algo adolorido, y es que ya van dos veces que cae de esa forma, lo peor es que, era la segunda vez que se moja o eso sentía en su espalda, cuando sin querer empezó a reír, cada vez más fuerte, Sakura levanto la vista… ojos ámbar con ojos esmeraldas se vieron…

–Shaoran por su parte se levantó pero empezó a reír mas fuerte, ver ese cuadro, **«**una chica castaña con el pelo hecho un desastre, un nido de pájaro le haría la competencia**»**, pensó nuestro castaño, su ropa desliñada y rota de los lados…

–Ella lo vio, no sabía si reír o avergonzarse, ya se imaginaba el papelón que hizo, porque durante su carrera, su pelo se vio un tanto dañado por enredarse en una rama de árbol haciendo que como fuera se desenredara ya que el perro venía detrás de ella, se vio a si misma su ropa y toda desgarrada un poco mojada por los charcos de agua que habían por la lluvia que había caído en la tarde, pero luego lo visualizo a él, **«**una ¿momia fucsia?**»**, Abrió los ojos de golpe, **«**quizás era gay por llevar ese color**»**, pensó; pero no dijo nada…

Ambos castaños rieron por diferentes situaciones pasadas, sin embargo la risa seso, fue así que la castaña tomo la iniciativa…

–Soy Sakura Kinomoto, creo que vamos al mismo lugar o estoy equivocada–, dijo la castaña.

–Shaoran Li, voy donde un amigo a unas cuantas casas, creo que si–, confeso el castaño.

Y sin más, ambos emprendieron el camino, entre trivialidades, y platica; llegaron a la casa de Eriol, ahí era la fiesta de Halloween… sin más tocaron la puerta…

Eriol la abrió, el pelinegro abrió los ojos como plato, y empezó a reír sin para hasta el punto de dolerle el estómago ya que tenía los brazos en él, intentado calmar su dolor, ambos castaños se sonrojaron, de repente un flash…

Dejando a Shaoran y Sakura un tanto atolondrados por la luz cegadora… ambos entraron a la casa… cuando curiosos, amigos y compañeros de ambos castaños, llegaron a ver que sucedía…

–Divinos…–, dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los Ojos; Aunque Sakurita yo te arregle para que seas una**_ ninfa_**, aunque es look te hace ver divina-, suspiró, abrazando su cámara...

–Yo diría que en vez de asustar dan risa–, dijo Touya con una media sonrisa en la cara, ya todo mundo estaba atento a los ahora, que eran el centro de atención…

–Sabes Shaoran deberías de tener uno de esos gorritos que usan las enfermeras–, dijo Yamasaki.

–¿Porque?– contesto Shaoran un tanto dudoso aunque algo nervioso.

–Porque siendo momia fucsia, y bien que te luce ese color, fueras una buena enfermera, porque no se te acabarían las vendas…. Jajajajajajajajjaja

– Todos saben cuál es la ventaja de regalar una momia como Shaoran–, dijo Nakuru.

–No–, respondieron al mismo tiempo.

–Que ya viene envuelta y con un color singular–, jajajjajajajaja… Rieron todos…

Y fue así que ambos castaños sin conocerse, fueron el centro de atención… porque ese 31 de Octubre... sin duda les pasaron cosas muy singulares que sería inolvidable para ambos…

* * *

Fin o el comienzo de algo...


End file.
